Our purpose is to explore the feasibility of a study designed to compare the level of investment in new medical technology in the United States and the United Kingdom. Our long-term goal is to determine how investments in new technology are influenced by budget constraints such as those faced by the health care system in the United Kingdon. We believe that the English experience may well provide important insights into the kinds of problems, pressures, and allocation decisions which we will face under the budget constraints that may well be imposed in the United States. We are, therefore, requesting support for an initial study designed first, to determine if the data sources critical to our study are available, and second, to explore in a preliminary fashion the processes by which decisions on allocation of health care funds are carried out at each level of government.